


Yellow

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And Lucas just wants to see him, Eliott help him, Eliott is in love, Eliott taking care of him, Friends to Lovers, Gang being pranksters, Hurt/Comfort, I maybe got a little pissed to I wrote le gang as a stupid loosers, Lucas got hurt, M/M, More - inside the story :))))), They are idiots but what´s new, You know because Lucas is a little baby, obviously, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: It was one monday in May when Lucas came to school with serious face."Guys," he said. "I´m done with pranks. I don´t want to do them and I won´t do them anymore.""What? Why?" boys were asking and Eliott felt such a relief."I saw bunch of videos when pranks went wrong and it made me sick," Lucas said, cringes his face and swallowed heavily. Eliott wanted to reach out and comforted him by his hand on his back, caressing his hair or maybe with a... kiss? Yeah, that would be nice, maybe, too.Definitely for Eliott."What are you talking about?" Arthur laughed. "This is a joke, right? You have some huge prank prepared, right? Is this part of it? It´s lame."Lucas didn´t look like he´d be joking. "I mean it."---or---Little prank went wrong.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you´ll like it. It as usually, because I love Friends To Lovers so much, alsoooo we´ve been knew that elu in Skam France were friends first (and it all changed in ep4 ehm..), so yeah, enjoy ♥  
> It´s a little messy and maybe stupid, but I´m just trying to get into the writing mood and get some motivation to write again, because I had such a great stories written down into my notebook and lately I feel like an idiot without a little bit of motivation, feeling useless, so. That´s that.

Eliott doesn´t know who´s shitty idea it was, but he´s hundred percent sure he never agreed to this. 

  
Well, anyways. 

  
Eliott´s friends are otherwise shit tons of fun, but they are also the biggest pranky idiots under the sun. It was going on like that since the beginning of the school year - those pranks between them. 

  
One day, they told Basile that it´s pink wednesday in school and all students have to come to school in all pink. They even sent him selfie in pink t-shirts, so Basile wasn´t suspicious and really, the next day, he came to school in pink t-shirt, pink sweatpants and sweater and he even had pink shoes - beach flip flops. 

People in school were laughing like crazy, Yann and Arthur made bunch of photos and videos and it was kinda huge thing before another thing happened, and it was Yann and Arthur singing on the school yard duet Islands in the stream by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers, together, wearing white sheets as rome´s robes. Because Basile and Lucas dared them and they didn´t want to be called cowards. 

Or that one time when Eliott came to school and found his locker covered by hundreds of neon sticker notes. And when he finally uncovered it, he found out his locker was painted bright shiny orange with dozens of red hearts on it. With glitters. It sadly wasn´t all, because when he opened his locker, something inside exploded and he was covered by gold, pink and blue glitters, from bottom to the top.

He couldn´t get rid of it for the next three months, he had glitters literally everywhere (the most of them in Eliott´s hair, of course). And the locker stayed like that since then - orange with red glittery hearts.

  
And it was like this the whole school year - some stupid prank almost every week.  


One of them made up some prank, they all synchronized and the one unlucky was embarrassed in front of them four, or sometimes in front of whole school - why not. 

They all considered it as fun - even when Eliott didn´t fucking understand why - and they were eventually laughing at themselves and their awkwardness, too. Which was a good thing, after all. 

  
It was one monday in May when Lucas came to school with serious face. 

  
"Guys," he said. "I´m done with pranks. I don´t want to do them and I won´t do them anymore."

  
"What? Why?" boys were asking and Eliott felt such a relief. 

  
"I saw bunch of videos when pranks went wrong and it made me sick," Lucas said, cringed his face and swallowed heavily. Eliott wanted to reach out and comforted him by his hand on his back, caressing his hair or maybe with a... kiss? Yeah, that would be nice, maybe, too. 

Definitely for Eliott. 

  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur laughed. "This is a joke, right? You have prepared some huge ugly prank, right? Is this a part of it? It´s lame."

  
Lucas didn´t look like he´d be joking. "I mean it."

  
"So what?" Basile frowned. "You watched bunch of youtube videos and got scared?"

  
"Lulu, come on, it´s just a fun," Yann slightly punched Lucas´ shoulder. "Nothing can go wrong with stupid shits what we do."

  
"I saw how one dude lost his leg because of stupid shit, Yann," Lucas said. "Literally, it just cut it of," he drew the line with his finger above his knee for them to imagine. 

  
"Lulu, you just being dramatic," Yann said. 

  
"Is that because it´s your turn, right? Because we all were embarrassed more then enough in this past weeks so you know that it´s something there waiting for you, too, right?" Arthur said and ignored Lucas´ shaking his head. "Don´t worry, we won´t prepare anything with a saw in it, your legs are safe," he chuckled. 

  
Lucas pursed his lips, looked at them, then shortly at Eliott and left. 

  
...

  
So, yeah, now boys are there, two days later, with box of balloons filled with paint colors. And there are not only them, but few more people from their classes, too. 

  
"Okay guys, take it, take it, every one will have two, at least," boys say to their classmates. Eliott is there, too, watching it with huge frown. He doesn´t like it. 

  
"Guys, maybe we should listen to Lucas, huh?" he says. "He doesn´t want any more pranks, so we won´t do this to him. He´s our friend."

  
"This is the last one, promise," Yann says. 

  
"Just the revenge for the table one two weeks ago," Arthur says. "I´m still not fully recovered, yet," he laughs. 

  
"Okay, well, I´m not doing this," Eliott says and steps back. 

  
"Yes, you do," Basile says.

  
"No, I´m most definitely not. I don´t want to be part of this," Eliott takes another few steps away from them, arms folded over his chest. 

  
"You´re going to help us with this, or I´ll tell Lucas that you´re in love with him," says Arthur and Eliott freezes. 

  
Fuck, how could he possibly know that?

  
"W-what?" Eliott breathes out. "I´m... I´m not."

  
"Oh come on, dude," Yann growls. "You think we didn´t notice? You´re like little kid watching puppies, when you´re around him. All shiny eyes and shit."

  
Oh.  
  
No. 

  
"No, no, I´m not... I-," Eliott mumbles. 

  
"Here," Basile hands Eliott one balloon with yellow paint inside. "Let´s go, he´ll be out any second."

  
Eliott doesn´t fucking want that. But he also doesn´t want boys to tell Lucas his deepest secret. He can´t lose Lucas, which he definitely would, if Lucas knew. Because they are friends. And Lucas never let out any sign that he would feel anything to Eliott. Anything more than friendship - which is more than good enough for Eliott, because he absolutely and utterly loves Lucas and he would rather have him as a friend than not having him at all. 

  
Maybe that´s why he´s suddenly here, behind the low wall, hiding with boys, waiting for Lucas when he´ll come out for a lunch break. 

  
And Lucas is there, walking out of the door, pocketing his phone, taking few steps their direction before he stops, tilting his head backwards and smirking to the sun, tiny smile appears on his lips.   
And god, he´s gorgeous, so much, it almost hurts. 

  
And in that moment one of the guys says "Now!" and there are flying balloons through the air and colors splashing on Lucas´ clothes, into his hair and basically all around his small frame. Eliott throws his one, too. He closes his eyes and throws it, just a slightly, just a little, that if the paint wouldn´t reach the destination, he wouldn´t mind at all. 

But it does, probably, in the mess of other colors. 

  
People are yelling and laughing and some of them taking photos - just as usually at every other prank on a school yard. 

  
And then there´s Lucas, standing there in the middle of the rainbow poodle, face low, covering his eyes with his hands. 

  
And in that moment Eliott knows that something is wrong. 

  
"Gotcha!" yells Arthur, Basile, Yann, and god knows who else, they´re laughing and some of them leaving eventually, but Eliott couldn´t care less, he´s walking to Lucas. 

  
"Lucas?" he says once he´s next to him. 

  
"Luluuu you look like a rainbow man," Basile calls out. 

  
"Maybe that could be your superhero name? Rainbow-man?" Arthur says, amused. "I mean, since you´re gay and all..."

  
"Lulu? You good?" Yann says, now a little wary, when Lucas didn´t say anything to insult them, he´s just standing there, paint dripping from his clothes, hands over his eyes. 

  
Eliott notices that his paint - yellow - is right over Lucas´ heart. 

And fuck that, he´s going to faint. 

  
"Lucas, are you okay?" Eliott asks before he can drown in his own thoughts. 

  
"I have paint in my eye," Lucas murmurs, stroking his right eye with his fist. 

  
_No!_ Eliott thinks, terrified. _Not his precious eyes!_

  
"Ah, but your legs are still connected to your body, aren´t you happy?" Arthur says lightly, grinning like an idiot he is.   
Fuck. He´s even making fun of it. Eliott is pissed. 

  
"It burns," says Lucas. 

  
"What do you mean?" Basile asks, now concerned, too. 

  
"It fucking burns, it hurts like hell," Lucas says. "Oh god," he opens his left eye, still rubbing the right one, and the left is immediately filled with tears and goes red. Lucas closes it again, shuts it tightly. "I can´t see with that one, it hurts."

  
"You just need to wash it out with water," Yann says like he´s trying to convince mostly himself than Lucas, that everything is going to be fine. 

_Haha. Think again,_ Eliott thinks. 

  
"Come on, let´s go to the bathroom," he says and grips Lucas´ forearm, lightly. Lucas turns around, following Eliott´s pushing and pulling and tugging, going to bathroom with him.   
He´s washing it, he washes his face - and with that brushes the paint all over his cheeks - and trying to wash the eye, but according the sighing and smacking his tongue what Eliott hears, it´s not going very well. 

  
"Fuck," Lucas says. "It´s useless. I can´t open it, it hurts too much," he straightens himself with his eyes still closed. "Fuck."

  
"I´ll take you to the hospital," Eliott says, his voice firm and stong, leaving no space for any arguments. 

  
"I can´t see myself, but I´m pretty sure I´m colorful mess," Lucas waves his hand at himself. 

  
Okay, yeah, he is.   
He looks like a Jackson Pollock´s painting.   
Eliott always thought that Lucas is an artpiece, anyway. 

  
"All good, let me just wash your...um... face," Eliott steps to him, taking the towel and wetting it with tap water. "You have paint all over."

  
"I can imagine," Lucas snorts and tilts his head, eyes shutted tightly. Eliott steps closer and brings his hand up to hold Lucas´ chin to keep him in place while he´s cleaning his face. 

He doesn´t even breathe. He can´t, Lucas´ face is so close and his features so pretty and his chin in Eliott´s hand warm and soft. Eliott´s holding his breath, feeling Lucas´ breathing on his face and he could die like this, happily, in Lucas´ proximity and his warmth. 

But then he sees Lucas´ eyes, red eyelids - the right one more than the left - and also the skin around, red and wet from tears. 

He needs to take him to the hospital, as soon as possible. 

  
He didn´t even realize when boys left, but here is only Lucas and Eliott, just the two of them. 

  
Eliott makes a quick job with washing the paint on Lucas´ face away, being more and more worried with every Lucas´ complain about burning in his eyes, so once it looks somehow acceptable, he gathers their bags and jackets. 

  
"Come on, let´s go," he says to Lucas. "We need to go to the hospital, I don´t know what kind of paint it was so it could be dangerous."

  
"I told you, I told them," Lucas says, pressing his fist into his right eye again. "Pranks go wrong. I fucking told them. Now I´ll be blind."

  
"You won´t be blind," Eliott says in strong solid voice. "Let´s go."   
Lucas reaches his hand forward and Eliott takes it, pulls Lucas closer, turning him to the door. "I´ll guide you, okay?" Lucas nods. "You just need to trust me," Lucas nods again. 

  
"I do," he says. "Trust you."

  
Eliott might lose his damn mind, soon. Lucas´ hand in his, Lucas, so close, Lucas, saying he trusts him, Lucas, giving himself like that to Eliott to take care of him. 

  
It´s all Eliott ever wanted - to take care of Lucas, every day, every minute. But not like this, not when his sight is in danger like this because of some stupid prank. 

God. 

  
"Good," Eliott says, opening the door and leads Lucas out of the bathroom, then out of the school building, heading to the gate. Noone is around, because lunch break ended a while ago. 

  
"Where do you think you´re going, boys?" asks the security guard, standing at the gate. 

  
"We need to get some help," Eliott says, pointing at Lucas. 

  
That guy just shakes his head, amused. "Yeah, I heard so many excuses quite similar as this one. Go back to class, now."

  
"You don´t fucking understand!" Eliott snaps, already pissed. "We need to go to hospital or he could be fucking blind, don´t you get it? The paint could possibly eating his eyes inside while we´re chatting here about bullshits!"

  
"What?" Lucas winces. "I don´t want to be fucking blind! Fuck, it burns like hell."

  
Eliott looks pointedly at the security dude and widens his eyes, gesturing to Lucas and the goddamn gate. 

  
"What happened, anyways?" the guy asks, now a little more serious. 

  
"Stupid prank went wrong," Eliott explains shortly. 

  
"Stupid kids...," the guy murmurs and opens the gate for them. Eliott pulls Lucas out of this goddamn place, walking to the bus stop. Lucas stumbles, then again, and for the third time Eliott lets go of his hand, stands next to him, one hand over his back on his shoulder, the other one gripping his biceps.   
What a muscles, _dammit_.   
Eliott can´t breathe. 

  
"I´ll be fucking blind!" Lucas calls out loud, sounding upset. "I knew it, fucking hell."

  
"No, you won´t be blind, Lucas, calm down. Our bus is here," he says and leads him into the bus. 

  
"But... but you-you said to the security guy that I´ll be blind, you said-"

  
"I only said that for him to let us go," Eliott assures him once they are inside the bus, putting Lucas´ hand on the handle so he can hold himself but also keeping his hand on his forearm to keep him steady. "I made it up so he´d be worried and let us leave."

  
"Oh...," Lucas mumbles, rubbing his eye again. 

  
And Eliott knows, he _knows_ that this is _not_ the right time, but he can´t help it, Lucas is so cute. He´s so, so damn cute. And also, now, when he has both his eyes closed, Eliott can stare. He can freely stare at him and Lucas won´t notice. 

  
He knows that it´s stupid to think like this, because, after all, this is Lucas´ beautiful blue eyes we´re talking about, but, fuck, he´s so pretty. 

  
"Don´t worry, Lucas," Eliott says, caressing his arm. "It´s going to be okay, I promise."

  
It´s stupid, really.   
Eliott, being in love with one of his friends for the past... what... two years? And really, since Eliott´s puberty started, everyone around him was constantly telling him that he´s good looking boy and everyone would probably immediately fall in love with him. And Eliott was aware he looks good. But why he should want anyone, literally anyone to fall in love with him, when there´s this boy - Lucas. And he´s, so obviously, not feeling this to Eliott.   
Why should he? They are friends. So yeah, that´s basically it. 

  
Eliott takes Lucas to the hospital, explaines what happened to some doctor and then Lucas lays down on the deck chair and the doctor stands above him, pouring some wierd pine water into his eyes, brushing it with tampons, saying that it clears it up. 

  
When it all started, with the first drop of pine water into Lucas´ eyes, he snaps his hand away, reaching around. "Eliott," he says in wary voice, like he´d be afraid Eliott left. 

  
"I´m here," Eliott says and steps closer, catches his hand. 

  
Lucas squeezes his hand tightly. "It fucking burns," he whines. "You were right, the paint burnt my eyes from inside."

  
The doctor laughs. "No, don´t worry, Mr. Lallemant, you´re eyes will be okay. The paint is almost out."

  
So, yeah, the doctor says that Lucas´ left eye will be okay, maybe tomorrow, already, and into his right one he put some special ointment, covers it with piece of bandage and tells Lucas to leave it there at least four days. 

  
"Let your eyes rest until tomorrow, I honestly think you´ll be able to see on the left eye tomorrow after good sleep. And come back for a check out in four or five days, okay?"  
And with that he leaves and they can go home. 

  
Eliott holds Lucas by his shoulders again, leading him out of the hospital and to the bus stop. Slowly, they´re walking slowly, and Eliott loves that, loves to have Lucas only for himself for some more time. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas says once they are waiting for their bus. 

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I know you did already so much for me, and thank you, seriously," Lucas says. "Thank you, for everything today. But, may I please ask one more thing?"

  
"Of course, anything," Eliott says - a little too fast.

  
"It´s kinda big thing," Lucas warns and bites his bottom lip. And Eliott can stare, because Lucas can´t see him.   
God, this boy. 

  
"Um..," Eliott clears his throat. "Okay, what is it?"

  
"May I please stay at your place tonight?" Lucas asks bashfully. "I don´t want to go home. I can imagine that Mika would make fun of me and I´m afraid of other pranks, like, mustard instead of milk and other stuff, you know... so... may I? Please."

  
Lucas wants to stay with Eliott tonight. He wants to stay in his apartment with him. And, yeah, they´ve done that before, like, plenty of times. So why is Eliott suddenly so nervous this time?

  
They are friends, first. Anything else second. Or, actually, never, because they are just friends and that´s it. 

  
"Of course you can stay at mine, Lucas, it´s not problem at all," Eliott manages to respond. He would do anything for him, anything. Lucas could ask him for his kidney and Eliott would bring it to him on a golden plate. 

  
Lucas smiles, his left eye closed, right one under the bandage. He looks so... tiny. "Thank you, Eli, you´re the best."

  
_Hm..._

  
...

  
They think about that Lucas should probably clean himself up, everything is colorful. His hair, mostly. 

  
"I´ll show you where everything is so you´ll know even without seeing it, okay?" Eliott says and walks Lucas to the bathroom. "So, if your back leans into this wall of shower," Eliott presses Lucas lightly into the wall by his hands on his chest. Jesus... "then the shampoo is right in front of you on the shelf," Eliott takes Lucas´ hand and put it to the shelf. "Okay?" Lucas nods. "And you can use it to wash your body, too. The same bottle. It´ll be no harm in it."

  
Then Eliott takes new towel, putting it over the shower´s wall. 

  
"Your towel is right here, on your right," Eliott takes Lucas´ hand again and touches the towel with it. "And I´ll bring you some clean clothes."

  
"This is so fucked up," Lucas groans. "I hate being blind."

  
"Hey," Eliott says softly. "It´s going to be okay, soon. You can leave your clothes here on the ground, we can try to wash it, later, okay?" Lucas nods, Eliott brings him his sweatpants and t-shirt with hoodie, sets up the water to be accurate and pleasantly warm and leaves him there so he can clean himself up. 

  
It was only few minutes later when he hears Lucas calling his name from the bathroom. It startles Eliott, because _what if he fell? What if he hurt himself?_

Eliott rushes to the bathroom only to find Lucas in the shower, towel around his waist, water still pouring, Lucas´ hair wet, same as his chest and, basically, his body.   
And _god_ , his body. Eliott saw him shirtless before, of course, but this is... this is completely different situation and Lucas looks... he looks _hot_. Eliott swallows heavily. 

  
"L-Lucas?" he clears his throat. "Are you alright?" he asks as he comes closer to the shower. The towel around Lucas´ waist is dangerously low. 

  
"Yeah, sorry, I just...," Lucas sighs, frustrated. "The shampoo fell of my hands and I can´t find it and I think I got it in my eye and I also got the bandage wet. Fuck, this is so shitty!" 

  
Eliott bends down to grab the shampoo bottle. "Here," he gives it to Lucas. "And don´t worry, I have new bandages, we can change it once you´ll be done, okay?"

  
Lucas sighs. "Can you please remove the shampoo from my face? It´s itching."

  
"Sure," Eliott looks at Lucas, his left eye shutted tightly with foam over half of his face. Eliott tries not to think about Lucas, being basically naked in front of him, wet skin looking silky smooth, but when his hands touches Lucas´ face, it´s impossible to stay calm. Blood rushes into his face, his heart starts racing like crazy, it´s... it´s overhelming. And Lucas is here, here in front of him, so vulnerable in this moment, injured and blind and fucking naked-

  
Eliott brushes Lucas´ face, gets the foam away. 

  
"I can wash the paint, if you want?" Eliott asks as the masochist he is, as the absolut fucking fucker not caring about his own heart, his body needs, his feelings and wants. Fuck. 

  
"God, yes, please, I don´t know where it all is and I don´t want to look like a fool," Lucas runs his fingers through his hair, loses a balance for a moment before he catches the wall of the shower to keep himself steady. Eliott is half wet already from the falling water, but he couldn´t care less. "Ah, hair full of shampoo," Lucas points at that fact. "Rainbow-man. Could you believe that Arthur really said that?" Lucas chuckles. "I don´t know if it´s homophobic to call gay guy like that, or if it´s actually pretty fitting," he giggles.   
He´s so sweet, seriously. His laugh and his smile and his teeth... he´s so adorable. 

  
"Yeah, they are all idiots, sometimes," Eliott mumbles because honestly, he´s still so mad at them, all of them. Stupid prank, even when Lucas told them that he wants to stop, they didn´t listen. And that makes them assholes and Eliott hates them for this. He knows Lucas will be alright, but hell, he´s mad. He´s angry. "I´m gonna wash your hair now, okay?"

  
"Okay," Lucas tiltes his head backwards so no foam would be in his eye again, and Eliott washes it, slowly and softly massaging his sculp, washing the paint away. Then he washes some spots of Lucas´ neck and arms with trembling fingers, because touching Lucas like this was always his dream, since the day he met him, and yeah, this is pure torture for Eliott´s heart.   
But whatever. _Whatever_. 

  
"That´s it, all gone," Eliott says, coughs when he sees the wet towel around Lucas´ waist hanging so fucking low with how heavy it is, soaked with water... just one wrong movement and it´d fall down-

  
"Thank you, Eliott, seriously, you´re life savior," Lucas rubs his left eye. 

  
"All good," Eliott waves his hand, mostly for himself, when Lucas can´t actually see him. "Here, dry towel," he hands Lucas new one. "If you´ll stand like this, clean clothes is on your left, just a meter away, okay?"

  
Lucas nods, "thanks."

  
...

  
They eat some dinner, Eliott ordered chinese food - because he knows Lucas loves it - and then he prepared the extra blankets and pillows for him. So Lucas, with clean bandage and clean clothes (Eliott wasn´t ready for seeing soft Lucas with dump hair in his clothes, seriously) is now tucked under the duvet in Eliott´s bed, looking like something Eliott would love to cuddle. 

  
"All good? Do you need something?" Eliott asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

  
"No, everything is fine, thanks, Eliott," Lucas smiles and Eliott´s heart just gives up in that moment and leaves. It was apparantely the last drop after this whole day. 

  
"I´m... uh...," Eliott scrathes the back of his neck. "I´m gonna sleep on the couch, so if you´ll need anything, just call and I-"

  
"Don´t be silly, Eliott," Lucas interrupts him. "You can sleep here. We´ve done this several times, even with all boys, remember? That one time in the cottage where we slept on the huge unfolded couch, all of us, together?"

  
"Yeah, I remember," Eliott chuckles. It was terrible. 

  
"See," Lucas shrugs. "So, you can sleep in your bed. I promise I won´t look," Lucas jokes and Eliott snorts, even when he doesn´t find it funny at all.   
He loves Lucas´ eyes... he wants them back.   
And Lucas looking at him? Yes, please.

  
So, he lays next to him. Now he can stare at him however he wants, whole night, and Lucas won´t notice. 

  
"I think I knew boys will do something, even after what I told them...," Lucas starts after some time of silence. "I just hoped they won´t, eventually. What an idiot I am."

  
"You´re not an idiot," Eliott says and without second thought he brings his hand to Lucas´ hair and brushes them away from his face. "They are idiots."

  
Eliott doesn´t pull away, his fingers running through the strands of Lucas´ hair comfortingly. 

  
"Mhm, yeah," Lucas mumbles softly. "At least I have you, you´re so nice," there´s tired lazy smile on Lucas´ face and Eliott can´t stand that. He should:  
1) tell Lucas about that he threw the fucking paint, too (but they threatened him!)  
2) kiss him

  
So, after three seconds of consideration, Eliott decides to do the option number two. 

  
His hand in Lucas´ hair stops and grabs the back of it and he leans closer. He´s just an inch away from Lucas´ lips, when Lucas´ voice stops him. 

  
"Please, don´t," he whispers. 

  
_Oh_. 

Ah, _yeah_. 

What was he thinking?

  
Fuck, he just fucked up. They are just friends and for Lucas they´ll never be something more, of course, how could Eliott forget, how he could be so stupid, it is what it is and it never will be anything more, so he should just accept it, finally, and move the fuck on. 

  
He untangles his fingers from Lucas´ hair and eventually removes his hand from it, completely. 

  
"I´m sorry, Lu-," he starts, but Lucas continues before Eliott could start beating himself for it. 

  
"I just... I want to see you when I kiss you."

  
Oh. 

_Oh!_

_Okay!_

  
Eliott lets out long breath he´s been holding, his hand comes back to Lucas´ hair. He can´t stop thinking about what Lucas just said. _He wants to kiss him, too?_ Really? Is this a dream? Is this some kind of parallel universe Eliott fell into? This is too much, too much, and Eliott´s shaking and he can´t stop smiling. 

  
"Such a shame," Eliott whispers after some time, not sure if Lucas sleeps already or not. 

  
"What?" Lucas asks. No sleeping. _Okay_. 

  
"The thing with your eyes," Eliott points out the obvious thing. 

  
"Yeah?" Lucas questions, tiny smile appears in the corner of his lips.

  
"Yeah, I wanted to try my new grey eyeliner on you. Thought it could suit you well."

  
Lucas smiles more. "You can try it once it´ll be okay again."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Okay."

  
"Okay."

  
"Goodnight, pirate."

  
"Goodnight, beauty queen."

  
Eliott´s smile grew wider. 

  
...

  
In the morning, Eliott opens his eyes to an empty bed. When he walks into the kitchen, there´s Lucas, serving eggs from pan to two plates. 

  
"Oh my god, you can see!" Eliott calls out happily. Lucas turns to him, blinking his left eye. 

  
"It´s a little foggy, but yeah," he grins at Eliott. "I made a breakfast, as a thank you."

  
"Lucas, you didn´t have to," says Eliott and steps to him. "But thank you, that´s nice from you."

  
"Not sure if I used the right spice," Lucas says. "I can´t see the description, so, yeah, we´ll try and see."

  
They did, try it, that is.   
It shows that Lucas somehow managed to put into it cinnamon and chilli, so they both spit the first bite back to their plates. 

  
"Oh god, that´s so gross," Lucas coughs, trying to grab his glass of water twenty centimetres away from it. Eliott leads his hand to the glass. 

  
"I think I´m... I´m a better cook, after all," Eliott says and Lucas lets out offended noise. Eliott laughs. "Come on, we need to go to school. I´ll buy you bagel or something on the way."

  
...

  
"Dude!" Arthur yells when he sees them on the school yard. "You´re really blind, what the fuck!"

  
"Shit, Lulu, this is terrible," Basile looks like he´s gonna cry. "This is so terrible, I´m so sorry!"

  
"Lulu, seriously?" Yann asks, worried. "What happened? Was it the paint? Holy shit."

  
"Prank went wrong. I told you. You didn´t listen," Lucas says coldly. 

  
"You really don´t see? Anything?" Arthur asks, frowning, maybe a little ashamed. 

  
"I can´t see shit, Arthur!" Lucas snaps, pointing his hand a little to left so Eliott turns him to Arthur´s direction. "If you didn´t notice, I have fucking bandage over my eye!"

  
"And what about the other one?" Basile asks carefully, probably afraid that Lucas would yell at him, too.

  
"It´s a little better," Lucas says calmly. "But it needs time to heal, obviously. Now you have to take care of me in classes, write my notes and shit, it´s your fault, after all, so...," Lucas shrugs. 

  
"Sure thing," Yann nods. "Come on, we have Math together now," Yann wraps his arms around Lucas´ shoulders, leading him inside the building. 

  
...

  
The next day after school, Eliott goes to visit Lucas to the flatshare. They didn´t see each other in school today, not a single period together, so Eliott grabs some donuts in the bakery and texts Lucas if he can come, and Lucas says yes. 

  
So, here he is, knocking at the door. 

  
Lucas opens the door. "Ah! Yes! I can see you!" he calls out happily. "Clearly!" he blinks with his left eye, the right one still under the bandage, but he´s smiling and that´s the only thing that matters. 

  
"Hi," Eliott grins at him. "I brought some donuts, if you´re hungry," he lifts the paper bag up.

  
"I´m always hungry," says Lucas. "But we´re going to my room with it, because I don´t need Mika to find out and eat it all. Come on," and Eliott follows him to Lucas´ bedroom, Lucas closes the door behind them. 

  
"What you´ve been up to?" Eliott asks, sitting on the bed, taking his jacket off. "I didn´t see you at school today."

  
"Yeah, because I spent my lunch break in the office, answering stupid questions about losing my sight," Lucas rolls his left eye. Eliott chuckles, happy to see Lucas being himself. "I´m glad you came," Lucas adds and Eliott´s breath catches with how soft that sounds. 

  
"Anytime," Eliott smiles at him. "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

  
"Sure, you pick," Lucas shoves his laptop to Eliott.

  
....

  
They´re halfway through the movie, when Lucas speaks again. 

  
"Did you throw the paint, too?" Lucas asks. Eliott freezes. 

  
"Yes," he answers quietly. "I didn´t want to, I swear, I was-"

  
"I know, Yann told me," Lucas says in wierd tone. Eliott straightens himself and sits on the bed to face Lucas, who mirrors him. 

  
"He did?" Eliott asks carefully, because, fuck, what if Yann told him about Eliott´s feelings, and gosh, Eliott is not ready for this, or, maybe he is, but it still terrifies him. 

  
"Yeah. He also told me you were trying to stop them," Lucas blinks his eye, and it´s so damn blue and Eliott is _in love._

  
"Yeah," Eliott breathes out.

  
"Thank you," Lucas says.

  
"Well, I didn´t make it, so...," Eliott purses his lips. 

  
Lucas looks at him, curiously. "What color was your paint?" he asks and Eliott frowns. What does that matter?

  
"Yellow."

  
"Where did it end?" Lucas questions and, yeah, okay, maybe Lucas wants to know if it was Eliott who made him blind. But Eliott remembers very well where his yellow paint splashed over Lucas´ body. So he lifts his hand and places his palm on Lucas´ chest, right over Lucas´ heart. 

  
"Right here," Eliott whispers. 

  
Lucas inhales deeply and exhales longly afterwards. He´s blinking at Eliott, looking into his eyes, and Eliott, Eliott is cought in it, and Lucas´ eye holds such a power, that his both must be surely devastating. 

  
Eliott blinks and suddenly Lucas´ hand is holding his neck and Lucas is there, leaning closer and closer until his face is so close that their lips brush against each other. 

  
Eliott _can´t breathe_ , his hand still on Lucas´ chest, and then he can´t take it anymore, so he closes the distance completely. 

  
He kisses Lucas and Lucas kisses him back. And it´s slow, both of them are too careful with the other one, like they´d be testing waters, but then Eliott´s hand slips from Lucas´ heart down to his waist, pulling him closer... and Lucas goes. 

  
And they kiss, breaths escaping into non-existent space between them, Eliott´s hand cupping Lucas´ face gently, tilting his head to kiss him more, because Lucas´ lips are so soft and puffy and Eliott loves them. He loves them. He never wants to stop kissing this boy, he never wants to not being kissed by him. 

  
Lucas´ kneeling on the bed, leaning to Eliott, one hand still on the back of Eliott´s neck, the other one in his hair, gripping those strands that Eliott shivers, sighs into the kiss and when Lucas licks his bottom lip, he can´t stop the blissful smile creeping onto his lips. 

  
Lucas pulls back, presses his forehead to Eliott´s, sitting back on his heels, and when Eliott looks at him, he´s smiling, too. 

  
Eliott pulls away, Lucas opens his left eye. "Do you see me?" Eliott whispers his question, still cupping Lucas´ face, caressing the soft skin on his cheeks and jaw. 

  
Lucas smile grows wider. He nods. "Yeah, I see you. I see you clearly," he leans forward and connects their lips again, this time it´s more, this time they both are brave enough to let their hands travel around the other´s body, this time they fall onto the mattress together without breaking the kiss, this time they´re giggling into it, this time they´re looking at one another, this time their hands are brushing away hair from the other´s forehead, this time they are confident about their own feelings and - more importantly - about feelings of each other, so this time, this time it feels like heaven. 

  
...

  
"You are so, so beautiful," Eliott says when he´s laying on his stomach, his upper half hovering above Lucas, his hands stroking Lucas´ hair, caressing his skin, fingers tracing his features. 

  
"That´s you," says Lucas, keeps brushing away that one stubborn strand of Eliott´s hair, which keeps falling to his eyes. 

  
"That´s you," Eliott repeats after Lucas, leaning down to kiss his nose. Lucas giggles. 

  
"That´s you," Lucas shakes his head. Eliott shakes his, too. "Stop it."

  
"No," Eliott kisses Lucas´ cheek. 

  
"Okay, then don´t," Lucas wraps both his arms around Eliott´s neck and pulls him down on him, kissing him again. "Don´t stop," he murmurs to Eliott´s mouth. 

  
"I won´t."

  
_Never_. 

  
...

  
"This is pure torture," whines Eliott week later, when they´re walking through the school corridor hand in hand. 

  
"What is?" Lucas looks at him, this time with both eyes completely okay (maybe the right one is a little darker, but there´s literally no harm in it - maybe for Eliott´s heart only).

  
"Your beauty!" Eliott shouts. "I told you that-"

  
"Hi guys!" Daphné calls loudly, standing right in front of them, blocking their way. "Oh my god, Lucas! What happened?"

  
"What?" Lucas frowns, confused, because the bandage is gone and he looks completely alright, so, what is she talking about?

  
"To your eyes! They look so... I mean, you always had pretty eyes but today they look... I don´t know, they are so... blue and captivating," she stares at Lucas and Eliott doesn´t know if he likes it. 

  
"Um, thanks, Daphy, I guess," Lucas bites his lip, smirking up at Eliott. 

  
"Something is different about you," Daphné checks him up and down. Nope, Eliott doesn´t like this stare she´s giving to his boyfriend. "I just can´t figure out what is that."

  
"Okay, we need to go, bye Daphné," Eliott grabs Lucas´ hand tightly and pulls him away from her, stopping behind the corner where is noone else, pressing him to the wall. 

  
"W-what?" Lucas looks up innocently, his eyes so bright and Eliott loves them. 

  
"I told you," Eliott says, leaning closer with his forearm on the wall next to Lucas´ head. "I told you that the grey eyeliner will suit you well."

  
Really, Lucas looks amazing with it. Daphné was right, his eyes look more blue than ever and so, so damn _captivating_. Almost magical. 

  
And nope, Eliott definitely _doesn´t_ think about this morning, when he woke up next to Lucas, watching his peaceful angelic sleeping face, he doesn´t think about Lucas´ adorable yawn when he woke up, too, he doesn´t think about Lucas sitting on the table and Eliott standing between his legs, holding the side of his face with one hand, drawing the grey lines with his other hand, Lucas´ face so close and pretty, his breath faning agaist Eliott´s skin, and his lips, right there, slightly parted, so the two tiny lines on Lucas´ eyelids took them half an hour because they have to kiss and kiss and kiss and they almost came late for school. 

  
Now, Lucas smiles, sweetly like an angel, his eyes drop to Eliott´s lips. "Yeah, you were right," he says, standing on the tips of his toes kissing Eliott again. 

  
And really, Lucas must be an angel, there´s no other option, because with him, Eliott feels like in heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig art account: briallen.art


End file.
